


IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

by amirarcieri



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirarcieri/pseuds/amirarcieri
Summary: E' San Valentino e Nami è riuscita a portare con se Saeko in occorrenza alla sua personale distribuzione di cioccolatini.Ma San Valentino, per un signorino assai noto del Ryonan, non significa solo celebrare una festività, bensì anche una nascita, e beh, Saeko alla fine della sua orrenda giornata si ritroverà con una sconcertante sorpresa tra le mani.
Kudos: 3





	IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

### [Attenzione questa One Shot è una parentesi speciale della mia FF in corso su Slam Dunk "Change my rules", ma potete leggerla comunque, così magari chissà vi stuzzica la voglia di cominciarla.  
Buona lettura quindi.]  
  
  
  
 **Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!**

  


_«_ _Uffi che pizza_ _»_ _mugugnò Saeko. Camminava_ _sbilenca_ _e con le braccia_ _molleggianti sembrando_ _uno zombie sottosviluppato appena uscito da una sauna._  
«Mi sento così nauseata» sottolineò indolente.  
E poteva mai essere diversamente, in un giorno zuccherosamente speciale come quello?  
 _Ovunque Saeko guardasse – anche sott'occhio - vedeva scatole rosse a forma di cuore strapieni di cioccolati_ _o_ _coppiette che si scambiavano eccessive tenerezze solo perché imposte da quel maledettissimo numero segnato nel calendario._  
 _Ebbene si._ _Oggi in onore_ _del_ _la travolgente felicità di Saeko, era San Valentino, e lei aveva avuto fitti sensi di vomito per tutta la mezza giornata_ _già_ _passata._  
 _Il problema di Saeko era che non la reputava la peggiore festa dell'anno, ma che non aveva proprio scopo di esistere._  
 _“Il 14 febbraio. L’inno all’amore”. Recitavano i miliardi di bigliettini e manifesti pubblicitari, quando a Saeko pareva la sagra del consumismo profanatore._  
 _Se avesse dovuto pensare a degli aggettivi per descriverla non sarebbero certo stati amore vero, rose e dolcezza, bensì verbi sfavorevoli della serie plagiare, indurre, simulare._  
 _Una ragazza con il cervello inscalfibile come il suo non cadeva certo in tranelli del mercato di questa banalità esilarante, all’opposto però gli inguaribili romantici ne venivano influenzati, crogiolandosene dentro manco fossero i protagonisti di una favola del folclore locale._  
 _D'improvviso, Saeko ebbe un sussulto_ _e non seppe perché la figura sorridente di Sendoh si_ _cristallizzò_ _nella sua mente_ _di volata._  
 _Uno di quei sorrisi da schiaffi che gli provocavano lo sdegno dopo averli visti per soli cinque secondi._  
 _“ **Ma che fai Saeko? Sei scema? Perché ti metti a pensare a quell'idiota spaccone?**_ _ **”**_  
 _Si insultò dandosi forti schiatti sulla_ _sommità_ _del capo riccioluto._  
 _Era normale che a furia di pensare a cose stucchevolmente dolci, l'immagine di Sendoh_ _gli_ _s_ _i_ _fosse imposta tra i pensieri,_ _ma non le piaceva lo stesso_ _che la sua evanescente presenza avesse avuto l'autorità di palesarsene._  
 _Quella sua apparizione a sorpresa poteva essere sintomo di un brutto, bruttissimo presentimento portatore di venture sciagure._  
 _“ **Uffa, uffa!”**_ _brontolò stressata dall’affare questa._  
 _Perché si era lasciata trascinare_ _da Nami Natale_ _in quella vagabonda donazione_ _dei cioccolatini che gli somigliava_ _tremendamente_ _alla sera del 2_ _4_ _dicembre?_  
 _Volendo trovare un agevolazione per distrarsi, si conce_ _n_ _trò sulla figura di quest'ultima che_ _gli_ _marciava_ _davanti_ _a passo di danza, cantando_ _uno dei suoi soliti motivetti inventati sul momento._  
 _«_ _Non vedo l’ora di vederlo. Oggi è il suo compleanno. È nato il giorno dell’amore_ _»_ _scampanellava fresca quanto un fiore appena sbocciato in primavera._  
 _Saeko mugolò avvertendo lo stomaco rivoltarsi._  
 _A vederle esternamente si capiva bene chi delle due prendesse sul serio la festa e chi no._  
 _Nami si era_ _imbellita_ _come se stesse andando al suo primo appuntamento: indossava un vestitino di raso celeste pastello con la gonna a balze e una cintura rosa a fiocco al suo centro._  
 _Le scarpe con cinturino alla caviglia, sfoderavano lo stesso celeste pastello del vestito._  
 _E_ _Per completare il tutto e impacchettare adeguatamente il suo look da ragazza “_ _innocente_ _” si era messa un cerchietto rosa -_ _rimandante alla cintura -_ _sul suo caschetto blu cobalto._  
 _Il vestiario di Saeko invece appariva più casual: jeans lunghi, stivali corti color castagno e maglietta violetta in chiffon e pizzo che le lasciava scoperte le spalle._  
 _I capelli_ _cioccolato fondente_ _li aveva rigorosamente gettati sulla schiena lasciando avanzare sulle scapole solo pochi riccioli ribelli._  
 _Non c’era proprio niente da fare, i_ _n ogni attimo della loro vita doveva_ _no_ _immancabilmente dimostrare di non possedere nessun punto d'incontro, ma a dispetto di questo, nel_ _sentirle dialogare_ _tra di loro,_ _persino_ _un cieco_ _avrebbe_ _percepito la grande amicizia che le legava._  
 _«_ _Che pizza! Che pizza!_ _»_ _si lamentò ancora._  
 _«_ _Su, su che è una bellissima giornata_ _»_ _Nami cercò di trasferirgli un po’ della sua_ _esplosività_ _positività._  
 _«_ _Si certo, come no_ _»_ _replicò Saeko socchiudendo gli occhi nel vedere una ragazza vestita di rosso dda capo a piedi. Rossetto e capelli inclusi._  
 _“_ _ **Come sono suggestionabili le persone. Attendono un’inutile festa per poter sfoggiare**_ _ **stili**_ _ **originali o ricevere regali che avrebbero più valore e spontaneità se regalati in un giorno qualunque”.**_  
 _«_ _Lo dici solo perché_ _non festeggi San Valentino_ _»_  
 _«_ _E perché dovrei festeggiare questa_ _insulsa festa da quattro soldi?_ _»_ _quattro soldi per il_ _importanza artefatta_ _che_ _le persone gli davano_ _, ma da montepremi per il mercato della vendita._  
 _«_ _Invece dovresti._ _E la festa degli innamorati e tu lo sei_ _»_ _gli consigliò l'amica voltandosi_ _così da poter_ _camminare in controsenso. A ogni passo che faceva il suo cascetto blu cobalto saltellava_ _nella maniera esuberante della molla arcobaleno_ _slinky._  
 _«_ _Non so chi sia il tuo misterioso_ _innamorato_ _»_  
 _“_ _ **E menomale**_ _ **”**_ _. Commentò Saeko nel pensiero._  
 _Quando per rifiutare gentilmente le avance di un_ _o studente_ _assai noto_ _d_ _el liceo_ _Kainan_ _, si era_ _vista_ _costretta a confessare di avere una cotta madornale per un altro ragazzo, Nami_ _aveva indossato i panni di uno Sherlock Holmes svalvolato, cercando indizi a casissimo_ _senza trovare un effettivo “colpevole”._  
 _Per fortuna di Saeko, l’amica non era mai stata una cima nell’intuito e il suo interesse amoroso rimaneva tutt’ora un segreto sigillato sulle sue labbra._  
 _«_ _M_ _a p_ _enso che_ _gli_ _avrebbe fatto piacere ricevere_ _una scatola_ _d_ _i_ _cioccolatini da te_ _»_ _continuò poi mettendola in variopinto imbarazzo._  
 _«_ _Non è vero. Non lo sai_ _»_ _rispose l’altra prevenuta._ _Q_ _uel giorno era stato parecchio movimentato sia in classe che fuori. Durante e_ _dopo_ _le lezioni Jin_ _e il senpai Maki_ _aveva_ _no_ _ricevuto parecchi_ _e scatolette e sacchetti di Giri – Choko e Tomo – Choko._  
 _E_ _Anche_ _Kyota_ _si era gustato la sua minima porzione di esigue ammiratrici._  
 _Alla radice di questo,_ _Saeko non era stata affatto gelosa_ _del Senpai._  
 _Anzi si era incantata_ _ad ammirare_ _il modo garbatamente socievole con cui aveva accettato i dolci regali delle ragazze._  
 _ **"**_ _ **Ma poi di cosa dovrei essere gelosa?**_ _ **"**_ _ragionò_ _fra se._  
 _Mica aveva l'esclusiva di avere una cotta per lui o di venerarlo sopra ogni altro giocatore o_ _residente_ _di Kanagawa._  
 _ **"**_ _ **I**_ _ **o non lo venero affatto"**_ _si corresse da sola._ _Si era semplicemente presa_ _una_ _complessa e farraginosa un'infatuazione per lui._  
 _Il che cambiava le cose da ogni punto di vista. Forse._  
 _«_ _Ohy_ _Che c'è?_ _»_ _la richiamò al presente Nami_ _arieggiandogli con la mano sinistra_ _davanti._  
 _«_ _Niente_ _»_ _disse Saeko scrollando il capo. Nami increspò le sottili sopracciglia offesa di non essere stata ascoltata e per vendetta ripeté tutto da capo._  
 _«_ _Stavo dicendo,_ _non so chi sia il tuo misterioso innamorato, ma da come me ne parli non puoi certo negare che ti vuole bene. Dalle tue descrizioni odierne percepisco che è protettivo e gentile. Per_ _non parlare con quanto riguardo e attenzione segue tutto quello che dici e fai_ _»_  
 _«_ _Nami non significa niente, quante volte devo dirtelo. È solo il normale comportamento di un amico_ _»_ _era vero che a volte stavano a parlare minuti interi_ _di_ _ogni concetto_ _che gli_ _emigrava in_ _testa_ _come_ _il fatto che lui_ _gli riserva_ _sse_ _una perenne_ _singolare_ _accoglienza_ _, ma Saeko supponeva che lo facesse per due_ _motivazioni_ _in particolare:_ _La prima perché_ _gli faceva pena quanto un cucciolo randagio trovato per strada._  
 _La seconda perché il vederla nella qualità di sorella minore, lo metteva a proprio agio._  
 _Ma non c’era nient’altro_ _tra le sue pupille_ _o i suoi gesti._  
 _Saeko, s_ _apeva che n_ _on la guardava_ _ancora_ _nella maniera in cui desiderava già da un po’._  
 _E_ _che_ _Non l’avrebbe mai fatto._ _Ma non per questo doveva doveva soffrirne o piangere perché la vita andava inesorabilemte avanti malgrado la nostra cotta non ricambiasse i nostri sentimenti._  
 _Eppure nonostante_ _ci avesse fatto il callo_ _, ogni ripetitiva volta che lo realizzava, il cuore ormai trafitto da spine acuminate,_ _gli doleva più del solito._  
 _«_ _Sarà, ma quello che penso è che voi due dovreste cercare di inciuciarvi in una maniera diversa_ _»_ _consigliò impudica Nami. Saeko si sentì l’orma dell’imbarazzo, avvampargli in corpo._  
 _«_ _Nami, è un vocabolo_ _odiosamente_ _scurrile_ _»_ _si oppose questa rossa di una vergogna inaudita. La innervosivano, gli davano il ribrezzo e mettevano a disagio termini di quel genere._  
 _Limonare, infrattarsi, inciuciarsi, trombare, scopare. Bleah! Suonavano come aggettivi zozzi, villani, ripugnanti._  
 _Qualcosa in cui non si metteva del delicato e premuroso amore in quello che si faceva, ma del_ _l’_ _infermo e selvaggio desiderio sessuale._  
 _«_ _P_ _erò_ _non puoi negare che_ _rende a pieno_ _»_ _la fomentò schiacciandogli un occhio._  
 _«_ _Piuttosto, dove stiamo andando?_ _»_ _tra il minacciarla verbalmente e torchiarla sul da farsi, Saeko scelse la seconda opzione._  
 _«_ _In un posto_ _»_ _fece lei vaga. Saeko socchiuse le palpebre, rivalutando la decisione di estromette le minacce._  
 _«_ _Nami,_ _se non mi dici dove stiamo andando faccio marcia indietro_ _»_ _antepose poi_ _rendendosi conto verso_ _quale sentiero_ _si dirigevano i loro piedi_ _._  
 _«_ _Nami perché siamo facendo la strada per il_ _liceo_ _Ryonan?_ _»_  
 _«_ _Perché_ _è_ _da qui che si pa_ _ssa per andare dove voglio_ _»_ _rispose spedita l’inquisita,_ _ridandogli le spalle._  
 _«_ _Nami, di_ _m_ _mi che non stiamo andando_ _al liceo Ryonan per dare un sacchetto di cioccolatini a Sendoh_ _»_ _volle_ _sincerarsi_ _sudando già fredda._  
 _«_ _Non stiamo andando_ _al liceo Ryonan per dare un sacchetto di cioccolatini a Sendoh_ _»_ _ripeté Nami come un robot._  
 _«_ _Nami mi arrabbio e non ti parlo per un mese_ _»_ _Saeko_ _si_ _servì delle_ _maniere_ _drastiche_ _per_ _avere una sua confessione subitanea. L’amica difatti fermò i suoi passi, si voltò di scatto verso di lei e indispettì l’espressione per cercare di_ _contrastarla._  
 _L’affetto che sentiva per lei però, era più solido e pregiato di qualsiasi altro spasimante e bugia._  
 _«_ _E va bene stiamo andando da Sendoh ma non è solo per San Valentino._ _Oggi per lui è un doppio regalo_ _»_  
 _«_ _Oggi è il suo compleanno_ _»_ _affermò Saeko_ _allegandoci_ _l’insensata canzoncina che_ _Nami_ _intonava non qualche minuto fa._  
 _«_ _Si!_ _»_ _la pazzerella_ _allestì in fretta una coreografia senza musica._  
 _«_ _Tanti auguri Sendoh. Buon Compleanno Sendoh_ _»_ _emetteva urli musicati districando_ _contemporaneamente_ _un braccio e una gamba_ _da due lati opposti._  
 _«_ _Non è fantastico così potrai fargli gli auguri anche tu e lui ne sarà_ _stra -_ _felicissimo_ _»_ _Saeko la guardò con uno sguardo palesemente tediato._  
 _«_ _Seh! Come no, io_ _me ne vado_ _»_ _la avvertì girando i tacchi. Nami la afferrò prontamente per il polso._  
 _«_ _No, dai ti prego._ _Puoi..._ _Puoi stare fuori e poi andiamo dagli altri dello Shohoku_ _»_ _stabilì_ _tirando in ballo_ _più_ _un compromesso che una promessa._  
 _La ricciolina si girò_ _verso di lei con uno scatto rozzo._  
 _S_ _apeva che Saeko adorava quella squadra_ _abborracciata_ _di matti_ _, sopratutto farsi due_ _balsamiche_ _risate insieme a quello svampito dai capelli rosso fuoco._ _Non_ _contando_ _il fatto che lei ci andasse per poter regalare al suo Ruki la sua spettante_ _razione di cioccolata._  
 _«_ _Nami tu_ _Sei veramente una..._ _»_ _parlò costringendosi_ _al censurarsi._  
 _«_ _Si lo so._ _La migliore amica che ci sia_ _»_ _completò lei lasciandogli la mani quando ripresero a marciare verso il liceo del Ryonan._  
 _Quando superano il cancello dell’entrata, lo scenario_ _che si presentò ai loro occhi_ _poté definirsi uno di quelli da “San Valentino spazzatura”._  
 _Non molto distante dall’entrata e al limite della palestra infatti, una folla di ragazze di ogni liceo, taglia e acconciatura, aveva assalito il Signorino chiamatosi Akira Sendoh._  
 _Tra gli strilli e l’agitazione dei pacchetti cioccolatosi, si aveva l’assoluta certezza che lui fosse al suo centro, grazie alla vista di quella sua_ _inusitata_ _capigliatura orrendamente eretta a porcospino_ _concordata all’altezza._  
 _T_ _utt’intorno gli spettatori che facevano da comparse a quella disagevole commedia da film romantico scadente, se ne stavano chi_ _in totale_ _sollazzato, chi annoiato,_ _ma dall’area della palestra nessuna testa faceva capolino. Forse perché avevano già cominciato il loro serrato allenamento e Sendoh era puntualmente in ritardo._  
 _«_ _Wow!_ _Bello!_ _»_ _commentò_ _ironicamente_ _Saeko_ _._  
 _«_ _Io me ne vado_ _»_ _comunicò poi ruotando a trottola su se stessa_ _così_ _imboccare la via dell’uscita._  
 _«_ _No, aspetta_ _»_ _la fermò Nami, posizionandosi_ _a gambe divaricate e_ _portando_ _due dita alla bocca come a_ _voler_ _richiamare_ _al recinto_ _un_ _gregge_ _di pecore._  
 _«_ _Cosa?_ _»_ _si interrogò_ _Saeko con i brividi lungo la pelle._ _Non gli piacevano le idee fanatiche che sal_ _t_ _avano magicamente in testa all’amica._  
 _«_ _Hey voi!_ _»_ _le chiamò_ _emettendo un fischio assordante._ _Le oche accerchiate intorno a Sendoh si voltarono verso l'autrice delle parole_ _come ipnotizzate da quel suono._  
 _«_ _Guardate un po’ che cos’ho?_ _»_ _gli preannunciò prima di sfilare teatralmente qualcosa dalla borsa._  
 _Saeko focalizzò_ _attentamente l’oggetto appena estratto_ _e non poté credere a ciò che_ _stava vedendo_ _: tra le mani_ _di Nami dondolava la canotta blu numero sette del Ryonan._  
 _Ovvero quella del tizio per il quale avevano preparato o comprato tonnellate di cioccolatini._  
 _«_ _Ma che cazz..._ _»_ _commentò Saeko spaventata._ _Con quelle pazze usci_ _t_ _e, l’_ _amica gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca._  
 _«_ _Allora la volete?_ _»_ _Nami la mise all’asta_ _agitandola nella maniera in cui l’avrebbe agitata un Matador davanti ad una mandria di tori_ _dopati_ _._  
 _«_ _Ah si si!_ _»_ _dissero in_ _un_ _coro_ _spropositatamente eccitat_ _o_ _._  
 _«_ _Bene prendetela è tutta vostra_ _»_ _le assecondò ruotandola ad una velocità supersonica per poi spedirla con uno slider di baseball ad una lontananza cosmica._  
 _Una massa unica si mosse_ _strepitante, sollev_ _ò_ _nubi di polvere e gridolini ormonali,_ _e in seguito_ _spar_ _ire_ _non poco dopo nella linea dell’orizzonte dove Nami aveva gettato l’oggetto tanto ambito._  
 _«Come…_ _._ _»_ _iniziò a chiedere, ma poi ci riconsiderò la cosa, mettendo a tacere la sua curiosità._  
«Lascia perdere. Non lo voglio neanche sapere» **"Sarà un falso"** aprì e risolse il caso in un secondo. L'impassibilità di Sendo in merito a quello che in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere un suo oggetto personale aveva sentenziato la fondatezza della sua deduzione. «Adesso per favore muoviamoci a dare questi stramaledettissimi biscotti a quell’idiota al quadrato e lasciamo al più presto questo posto» _«_ _Agli ordini_ _»_ _rispose scattante l’altra._  
 _«_ _Hey ragazze_ _»_ _le chiamò_ _Sendoh allargando le labbra come se fosse stato lui a vincere un appuntamento da sogno per quella sera.  
Ora libero, potè mostrarsi in tutta la sua pomeridiana appariscenza: in divisa scolastica con la giacca sbottonata che rivelava una t – shirt bianca, se ne stava ad aspettarle con il borsone da basket a penzolargli dalla spalla destra e il sinistro a contenere a mo di cestino la merce appena svendutagli dalle sue arrapate ammiratrici.  
Che Saeko sapeva con stra – sicurezza non gli era dispiaciuto affatto ricevere.  
Perché oltre ad avere un’indole maledettamente burlona e grintosa, possedeva anche un frammento oscenamente perverso.  
«Doppi auguri splendido Sendoh del mio cuore» Nami gli si gettò al collo con la disinvoltura ordinaria di una ragazza abituata a farlo col proprio ragazzo.  
«Grazie» parecchio su di giri, Sendo ringrazio questa passandogli automaticamente un braccio sulla spalla.  
In successione, il suo sguardo atterrò morbido su Saeko come se lui fosse stato un aereo e lei la pista di atterraggio.  
“ **Maledizione! Perché a me questa sventura?”** pensò schivandolo.  
Non potendone più di avvertire il suo sguardo addosso, Saeko se la sbrigò immediatamente senza ricorrere a troppi giri di parole o insolenze.  
«Si, si tanti auguri, Ti va bene? E tanto per mettere le cose in chiaro te li sto facendo per il compleanno e solo per educazione. Nient'altro» Disse intrattabile. Sendo accentuò ancora di più il sorriso per dirgli quanto apprezzasse la sua stentata correttezza.  
Saeko era orgogliosa, ma non certo maleducata. Questo lui l’aveva compreso perfettamente.  
«Benissimo. Ora che hai fatto quello che dovevi fare andiamo?» domandò Saeko tirandola forzatamente per un braccio. Se non avesse fatto così Nami sarebbe stata capace di montare tende e lanterne in modo da passare la notte al chiaro di luna in compagnia di quell’idiota spaccone.  
«No, un attimo. Voglio vedere se gli piace il regalo che gli ho fatto» il terzetto si spostò più in là dove Sendo poté momentaneamente poggiare l'accumulo di cioccolatini su una panchina.  
Poi prese il regalo di Nami incartato in una busta bianca e blu – i colori del Ryonan – e strappò l’incarto svelandone una camicia di Jeans all’ultimo grido.  
«Non sono sicura che ti piacerà, ma so che la misura è quella giusta perché l’ho chiesta ad Hikoichi» mise in chiaro Nami pregando che la gradisse.  
«Però! E’ fantastica. Grazie» la promosse emanando un sorriso sincero.  
«Ah, sono felice che ti piaccia» fece Nami rigettandosene al collo.  
«Si, si molto emozionante. Ora possiamo andare per cortesia?» la pressò Saeko rotta a livelli massimi di quel teatrino smanceroso.  
«Okay» disse Nami imbronciandosi. Sendo la ignorò palesemente, inserendo in mezzo al silenzio un qualcosa di sensazionale.  
«Stasera festeggio con i ragazzi e delle ragazze volete venire?» gliela buttò lì nel contempo che raccoglieva nuovamente le varie confezzioni di cioccolatini.  
«Manco ammazzata»  
«Immediatamente» risposero all’unisono una dandogli un due di picche, l’altra invece facendolo sembrare un si per convogliare a nozze.  
«Dove si terrà la festa?» chiese Nami per assicurarci di esserci.  
«Al bar Sabaka. Se avete intenzione di venire sarete le benvenute» gli dispose Sendo radunando la marea di lecconerie nel suo braccio destro. Quando si risollevò, spostò studiatamente la mano verso la borsa di Saeko e senza farsi accorgere, fece qualcosa di carino per lei.  
Più lei se ne distaccava, più si sentiva obbligato di mettere in atto una calcolata marachella che l’avrebbe fatta stabilmente tornare da lui.  
Sendoh aveva sempre tenuto a quella ragazza fin dalle elementari e fin dalle elementari si era scervellato per aggraziarsi quantomeno la sua simpatia.  
Quel suo birbante azzardo, pensò, che gli avrebbe fatto rizzare il pelo come un gatto raggiato, ma quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter ammirare l’espressione dipinta sul volto una volta scoperto ciò che aveva combinato?  
«Ah verrò!» assicurò a occhi sognanti Nami.  
«Bene. Adesso vado ad allenarmi» comunicò congedandosi da loro.  
“ **G** **ne gne gne.”** lo svalutò Saeko alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Il mal di Sendoh” partì a sciabordargli lo stomaco nauseabondo.  
«Buon allettamento e Valentanno campione» lo incentivò viceversa Nami, salutandolo come se fosse a bordo di una crociera.  
«Grazie, ci vediamo» ricambiò sbandierando la mano.  
Nami rimase a guardarlo finché non svoltò a destra per entrare nella palestra di basket, emise un sospirò melenso e quando la sua attenzione planò nuovamente su Saeko, lei era ferma ad osservarla con uno sguardo tenebroso.  
«Andiamo» disse coincisa. Le amiche si avviarono così alla volta del liceo Shohoku.  
Lì le sue sventure si placarono un pochino.  
Recidendo la parte in cui la gemella Ayako gli fece una testa enorme sul fronte “Senpai”, Sakuragi mantenne il suo umore luminosamente spensierato.  
Scoperto che Nami aveva una scatoletta per ognuno di loro, combinò un casino immane nel notare la quantità incalcolabile della cioccolata ricevuta da Rukawa per quel giorno, augurandogli un prolungato attacco di diarrea.  
A Saeko però non scappò lo sguardo incuriosito che il moro le aveva rivolto.  
La sensazione che volesse dirgli qualcosa o magari si stesse chiedendo quanta simpatia gli ispirasse, le riempì la mente.  
Anche se rappresentava una follia nella quale non imbarcarsi. Una gran fetta delle persona che la praticavano, erano a conoscenza che socializzare non fosse la sua specialità. Saeko non possedeva la sfacciataggine di Nami che gli avrebbe permesso di dirgli chiaro e tono “Devi dirmi qualcosa?”.  
Lei tendeva a starsene costantemente nelle sue e se mai fosse avvenuto un qualche dialogo tra i due, sarebbe dovuto essere lui a spingersi verso la sua figura minuta.   
Una volta tornata a casa, sfiaccata e svigorita, si trascino al piano di sopra mormorando dei “mh” trogloditi che cambiavano di significato a secondo a chi li rivolgeva.  
Dopo cena, ripristinate le forze, si gettò di dorso all’interno dell’oblio insonorizzato della sua passione.  
Come prima mansione prese la sua borsa per svuotarla tutto il necessario di cui abbisognava.   
Auricolari: recuperate.  
Walkman: recuperato.  
Taccuino viola e grigio del romanzo e le bozze: recuperato.  
Portafogli in pelle di coccodrillo viola: recuperato.  
E….la sua mano si strinse su un oggetto misterioso che capì subito cosa fosse: grandezza di un pugno di bambino, forma a provola italiana e incarto in tessuto vellutato.   
Non poteva essere altri che un sacchetto di cioccolatini.  
“ **Però quella di Nami l’ho già svuotata insieme a mamma, papà e Ayako. Come avrà fatto ad arrivare qui questo cioco – sacchetto?”**  
Saeko se lo rigirò tra le mani ancora per qualche secondo, dopodiché fermò la girella di mani, appellandosi all’unico dettaglio che avrebbe fatto chiarezza su quell’arcano incidente.  
Nel bigliettino attaccato lateralmente, la calligrafia elegante diceva “al mio adorato Sendoh”.  
E allora Saeko capì e per poco i cuoricini di cioccolata rischiarono di diventare gocce di cioccolata adatte per farcire le torte.  
“ **Idiota, idiota, idiota”** sputò adirata cominciando a ripercorre quel San Valentino da incubo per ricostruirne i fatti. Era stato quando si era chinato per raccattare dalla panchina tutte le scorte di cioccolata ricevuta, li, in quel preciso istante che glielo aveva infilato in borsa senza farla accorgere di niente.  
«S- S..sei...tu sei...davvero il...» era un. Un. Se fin a quel momento l’aveva definito “idiota spaccone” adesso la sua didascalia si prolungava vertiginosamente.  
Ma poi motivazione numero uno era idiota spaccone al quadrato perché in Giappone era di usanza che solo le donne regalassero cioccolata agli uomini e motivazione numero due rimaneva un idiota spaccone a prescindere.  
«Sendoh!» ringhiò pronta a sfogarsi tramite la carica dell’alzamento e abbassamento delle spalle.  
«Ti odio! Ti odio! Ti odio!» sbraitò tutti gli insulti più colorati da lei conosciuti arrivando alla conta di 240 nuovi termini che fecero tremare non le pareti della sua stanza, ma l’intera casa.  
Da un altro angolo di Kanagawa Sendo starnutì nell’aria fresca della sera.  
“Buon San Valentino Saeko” pensò sorridendo nel contempo che festeggiava il suo compleanno e il 14 febbraio con i suoi compari di squadra e le ragazze adescate per quella fatidica romantica notte. Nami inclusa._


End file.
